


Close to You

by Dolimir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sam, Dean, Penguins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to You

“The penguin isn’t possessed, Dean,” Sam whispered in exasperation.

“It flinched when I said Cristo!”

“It flinched because you shouted at it.”

“Well, he was attacking me.”

“I’m not sure that what it was doing would necessarily qualify as an attack.”

“Oh? And what you would you call it, college boy?”

“I think it was more…nuzzling you.”

“Nuzzling! Nuzzling?”

“Well, you were holding a fish pail. I think it was cozying up to you for a treat.”

“A treat? The little pecker poked me in the ass. And who knew penguins could get that big anyway?”

“I think it was an Emperor Penguin.”

“So?”

Sam threw up his hands in exasperation. “So, it isn’t possessed.”

Dean frowned. “Says the man who didn’t think yaks could be possessed.”

“You swore never to bring that up again.”

“What? You can have possessed yaks, but I can’t have a possessed penguin."

"I've told you a hundred times, they weren't possessed."

"Whatever, dude. It's hardly fair though.”

“I swear to God, Dean…”


End file.
